


Playing for Keeps

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dominant Brett, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Mason isn't expecting much when he takes Liam to lacrosse practice. But seeing Brett shirtless does things to him and Brett isn't as blind as he seems.





	Playing for Keeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts), [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Consider is in the canon verse in season 5, after they find all the holes on the lacrosse field. Special shoutout to Alicia for helping with the title and Callum for getting the ball rolling with some fantastic ideas.

“I hate this.” Liam’s lower lip jutted out into a pout and Mason stifled the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, his best friend was all kinds of ridiculous when it came to the situation at hand. It had taken half an hour to convince him to change into his lacrosse uniform and then another half hour to motivate him to get in the car. “Why couldn’t we practice somewhere else? Anywhere else?” His gaze flicked over to the Devenford Prep sign and Mason reached over, patting his knee before turning into the school’s parking lot. “Just take me back home. Tell Scott and Coach that I’m sick.”

“You’re a werewolf,” Mason reminded as he eased into a spot and parked. “Scott won’t believe me for a second. It’s one practice, Li. Just until the field is fixed and you guys can do it at school again.” He’s not sure how long it will take to fix all of the holes but it can’t take too long, right? Maybe a week or two but surely no longer. Do they really need grass to be able to play lacrosse?

“Fine.” Sighing dramatically, Liam threw open the door to the car. The hinges creaked in disapproval and he blushed, looking guiltily over his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“My car is not strong enough to support werewolf strength. Be kind to Beatrice, she’s been through a lot.” Mason scolded as Liam retrieved his gear. Locking the doors, he slid out of his seat and shut the door behind him. “Now come on. You’ve got practice.”

“I didn’t think you were staying.” Liam said, squinting at him as they began to walk over to the lacrosse field. “Didn’t your mom want you to run some errands or something?”

“I woke up early and did them already. Figured you could use a ride home.” Mason slung his arm across Liam’s shoulders, grinning. “Gotta support my best bro.”

“Lies.” Liam rolled his eyes, grin tugging at the corner of his lips. “You want to see if Brett will be shirtless during practice so you can drool over him.” Mason let out a mock offended gasp, dropping his arm away and playfully shoving the werewolf a half step to the side.

“I’d never! I’m here to cheer on you and the Cyclones. That’s it. No ulterior motive. And if Brett so happens to be shirtless, then hey.” He shrugged one shoulder and glanced at the field where most of the players were waiting. Brett was in the middle of pulling his helmet off, running his fingers back through his sweat soaked hair. “Damn,” he whispered to himself.

Brett looked up in that moment, cocky smirk on his face as the pair came closer to the field. “Liam. Mason.” He greeted. Mason swore that his gaze flicked up and down his body for a moment and his cheeks heated up. “Thought you were going to bail,” he teased lightly. “Glad to see you finally joined us.”

“Let’s just get started.” Liam said, dropping his bag on the sidelines.

“Have fun and play nice.” Mason clapped his best friend on the shoulder and retreated to the bleachers, going straight to the top.

As expected, the boys fell immediately into practice mode and focused on the game. Mason couldn’t hear what was going on but from the way Liam threw himself into every move and play, he could tell the other boy was pissed. After a particularly hard tackle, he lunged to his feet and ripped his helmet off. “Liam!” Mason hissed, sitting up straighter. “Don’t let them get to you.” He leaned his elbows onto his knees. “The sun, the moon, the truth. Right?” He whispered. He watched Liam give a curt nod and then secure his helmet again, leaning his head back for a moment. He smiled to himself and looked around the field, surprised to find Brett watching him. The other boy tipped his head in acknowledgment and for a moment, he swore that his eyes were golden yellow. “ _Intense_. You too?” He asked softly, wondering if this was his reality now. Was everyone he knew some kind of supernatural creature in disguise?

Brett winked at him from across the field, smirk forming as he turned and pointed one of his teammates into position. Leaning back, Mason watched the practice continue with renewed interest. His focus was on Brett this time, on the fluidity of his steps and how easy he made it all look. How many other people on the team were werewolves? What about more kitsune? Coyotes? His mind buzzed with endless questions that he hoped to be able to ask at the end of the practice. He wished that it would be soon. His shirt was sticking uncomfortably to his skin in places as the sun beat down on them and he could only imagine how Liam and the others must be feeling under their gear. Still. It definitely allowed him to appreciate the muscular young men running around, especially a certain tall boy with a body sculpted by the gods. He’d ditched his shirt a while back and Mason swore that he’d looked straight at him when his heart skipped a beat. Damn werewolf hearing.

Practice finally came to an end and Mason shifted, grimacing slightly as he realized there was still a small problem that had arisen in the past couple of minutes. A rather pressing one. He rubbed his palm just shy of his thigh and the bulge pressing relentlessly against the fabric. Look, it wasn’t his fault that Liam and Brett both had attractive teammates and he was a horny teenager boy who was also very gay. Grateful that his skin hid his blush, he shifted uncomfortably as Liam jogged over to the bleachers. “Hey! The guys and I were talking about going for food. You wanna come?” He asked, tipping his head in a puppy like fashion.

“I think I’m going to sit this one out, bud. Actually, I was thinking of staying here for a little longer.” Mason said, swallowing hard. Liam’s gaze narrowed in suspicion and he took half a step closer, nose wrinkling.

“Dude.” He huffed out a laugh of disbelief. “Fine. Stay here and try not to jerk yourself off in public.” Grinning, he gave a mock salute and retreated to gather his gear.

“Fuck you,” Mason muttered, knowing Liam would hear him. He waited until the teams had deserted the field before slowly walking down the bleachers, wishing he was in the privacy of his own bedroom for a moment. It was the wrong day to wear skinny jeans, that was for sure. He rubbed his palm slowly against himself, a quiet moan spilling from his lips as he tried to alleviate his aching dick.

“You still hanging around?” Brett’s voice was almost in his ear and Mason jumped, heart racing as he spun around to face the smirking werewolf. “Thought for sure you’d go hang with Liam and the team.”

“I can leave.” Mason said, taking a small step back to properly look up at Brett without craning his neck so far. “I just...thought I’d hang around a little longer.”

“Uh-huh.” Brett clicked his tongue and dropped his gaze slowly down Mason’s body, lingering on his erection. “Or maybe you were just waiting for someone to help you out with that.” Smirking, he stepped closer and let his eyes flash gold. “Tell me, Hewitt, how often have you fantasised about me? I heard you last year on the lacrosse field, you know. And at Sinema. You’re not very quiet, are you?” His voice was practically a purr and Mason knew he was fucked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He took a step back and Brett followed, moving in sync with him until they were crowded beneath the bleachers. “How long have you been a werewolf? Do all of you love lacrosse or is that just a weird coincidence?” He asked, wishing he could calm the pounding of his heart.

“Born.” Brett answered, amusement colouring his tone. “But that’s not what you really want to ask me, is it?” He stepped closer, chest brushing against Mason’s. “Why don’t you go ahead and ask me?”

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mason said, his heart beating faster as he leaned back into the support beams.

“It’s a simple question, Mason. And the answer is yes,” Brett chuckled lowly and the sound went straight to Mason’s dick. “I’m  _very_  into guys.” He leaned in and pressed his face against his neck, breathing him in. “You gonna tell me to stop?”

“Fuck no.” Mason said, tilting his head slowly to expose his throat.

“Good.” Brett murmured, licking a stripe across his skin. “Fuck, Mason. Do you have any idea how you smell right now? How intoxicating? So needy and desperate for some action.” He chuckled and scraped his teeth over his pulse, smirking as it kicked up a notch. “You really want to submit yourself to me like this?”

“I want you to touch me.” Mason whined, breath hitching as Brett’s palm rubbed into his hip. “Brett. _Please_ just touch me.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Brett smirked against his skin and bit down, a hint of fang behind it as his free hand cupped Mason through his jeans. He groaned and rocked his hips forward, whining as Brett held his hip to stop him from moving. He opened his mouth to plead and Brett was on in, licking into the heat of his mouth as he claimed his lips with a searing kiss. Mason’s brain went foggy as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy, hugging him by the shoulders in an attempt to draw him closer.

Brett devoured him, all sharp nips of teeth and soothing strokes of his tongue as Mason fell apart beneath him. If this was what Brett could do with his lips alone then what was the rest of him capable of? Brett’s palm continued to move over his erection, teasing him with the barest amount of pressure and leaving him wanting all the more. Breathless, Mason broke the kiss in an attempt to draw in some air and collect himself. Brett didn’t give him much of a chance, attacking a sensitive spot beneath his jaw that had him bucking sharply in response. Clicking his tongue, Brett tutted in disapproval as he removed his hand. “No, keep touching me.” Mason pleaded as he pulled back to look in his eyes.

“Such a naughty boy, aren’t you?” Brett smirked and swiped his thumb carefully over Mason’s lips. “But we’re going to play this by my rules. See, Mason, I have a theory about you.” He began, sliding his hand slowly down his throat. “I think you like to play games. That you knew exactly what you were doing when you waited for everyone else to leave. Did you think I couldn’t feel your eyes on me on the field? That I didn’t see you lick your lips?”

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror?” Mason joked lightly, his heart hammering as Brett smirked at him. He’d never felt so human before. So much like prey.

“I  _am_ pretty impressive.” Brett smirked and nipped playfully at his lower lip. “So, Mason, want to play a game?”

“What kind of game?” Mason asked, trying not to huff in frustration as Brett backed away from him. Surprise flooded through him as the werewolf offered his hand, eyes glinting in mischief.

“The kind of game that ends with both of us winning.” Chuckling softly, Brett laced their fingers and led him from beneath the bleachers. Mason immediately felt self-conscious, looking around to see if anyone was still lingering around and would spot them. “Hey.” Brett squeezed his hand gently. “It’s just us now. The others are gone, they showered and left. Don’t worry about getting caught. Though, I’m sure you’re into that.”

Mason couldn’t find the words to say, his cheeks heating up as Brett led him into the building. The AC was cranked up and felt like bliss on his heated skin, sending tiny shivers down his spine as Brett took them to the locker room. “You still haven’t explained the game,” he said as Brett released his wrist and stripped his shirt over his head. “Fuck,” he murmured as he fixed his gaze on the beautiful display of muscles before him. “How often do you work out?”

“A couple of hours every morning. Sometimes in the evening too, if there’s time.” Brett shrugged and crowded Mason up against the lockers, caging him in with an arm above his head. “The game is simple. Keep your hands above your head and I’m going to get you off without touching your dick.”

“That doesn’t sound like you’re winning.” Mason commented, trying not to shudder under Brett’s intense gaze. “What’s in it for you?”

“I fully expect you to return the favor. When you can stand on your feet again, of course.” Brett rubbed his palm teasingly over Mason’s erection before dropping it and stepping back. “Clothes off, Mason.”

He scrambled to get free of his shirt, throwing it without care to where it landed before dropping his fingers to the button of his jeans. Brett’s heated gaze tracked the movement and he slowed down, flicking the button open and toying with the zipper. “Mason.” Brett growled in warning, his eyes gold as he watched him. Dragging the zipper down slowly, he tugged his jeans down past his knees and passed a hand over his boxers, squeezing himself lightly and thumbing the wet spot that had formed. Brett’s growl rumbled softly between them and he stepped from his shoes and jeans before dropping his boxers to join them on the floor. “Fuck, look at you.” Brett murmured his approval as he stepped forward. “Hands up, just like I told you.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Mason smirked and stepped back against the lockers, holding his wrists above his head. “Just like this?”

“You’re perfect.” Brett murmured as he stepped closer, dropping his hands to Mason’s bare hips. “Spread your legs a little further. Yeah, just like that.” Brett stroked his hands up Mason’s sides and smirked, watching his eyes flutter shut. “Nuh-uh, Mason.” He tapped his cheek gently and grinned as darkened eyes opened. “Eyes open, doll.” He leaned back in, nipping at the junction of his shoulder and neck. “You want to come for me, don’t you?” He scraped his teeth over his skin and soothed the trail with his tongue, collecting thin trails of sweat. “I want to make you feel good, Mason.”

“Yeah?” Mason breathed out, looking down at him. “Fuck, Brett. Can you do something?”

“That wasn’t a very nice way to ask.” Chuckling lowly, he tweaked Mason’s nipple sharply. He gasped softly and bit down on his lip, fingers tightening around his wrist he was holding up. “Mason,” he murmured in disapproval as he tugged his lip free of his teeth. “That’s not yours to bite. It’s mine.”

“Oh fuck,” Mason whined as Brett leaned in to kiss him again. He nipped and tugged at his lower lip, his hands freely exploring Mason’s body in the meantime. When his nails scraped over his nipples and Mason arched with a cry, Brett bit down hard enough to taste blood. Soothing the wound with his tongue, he pulled back and began to kiss his way down Mason’s throat, sucking and biting along the way.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” Brett asked as he dropped to his knees and gripped him by the hips. “I’ve had dreams about you, Hewitt. Usually they take place in my bedroom but sometimes we’re at Sinema. You ever had dreams like that?” He asked before busying his mouth, sucking a bruise onto Mason’s abdomen.

“About you?” Mason asked, trying not to let his frustration bleed into his voice. He couldn’t do it. He needed Brett to touch him, he was close and this wasn’t enough to send him anywhere near the edge.

“Me. Or hey, maybe you’ve had wet dreams about Liam.” Brett looked up with a cocky smirk, patting Mason’s hip softly. “Maybe both of us?” His head tilted as Mason’s heart skipped a beat. “So you  _do_ like your best friend. He’s pretty, I’ll admit.”

“It was one time.” Mason said softly, dropping his head back against the lockers. “One dream.”

“Tell me about it. Tell me everything.” Brett hummed before blowing across the tip of Mason’s dick. He cursed and rolled his hips, stifling a growl of his own as Brett laughed. “So impatient. You’re leaking so pretty, doll.”

“You’re going to be the end of me. Poor little Mason, he died because Brett was an asshole and wouldn’t touch his dick and he exploded into tiny pieces.”

“Dramatic.” Brett laughed and pressed a kiss to his hip. “Go on, Mason. Tell me about this wet dream and maybe I’ll reward you.”

“Tease,” Mason huffed as he shifted. His arms were beginning to hurt and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold them up. “Like I said, it was one dream. Liam and I bumped into you at Sinema.” His eyes closed for a moment as Brett wrapped his lips around one of his nipples. A sharp pinch to his inner thigh brought him out of it and he groaned, looking down at him.

“What were we wearing? What was playing?” Brett asked, flicking his tongue teasingly over the hardening nub.

“You had on a fishnet top and flash silver shorts.” Mason said, breath hitching as Brett bit down on his collarbone. 

“Sounds like something I’d love to see you in.” He smiled against his skin. “Keep going.”

“Liam was in a crop top, I think. Black short shorts. I don’t know what I was wearing, I couldn’t see myself.” He exhaled shakily, rolling his hips with a whine as Brett pulled back. “I can’t. I need you to touch me. Please.”

“Keep going.” Brett repeated firmly, viciously pinching his side.

“Fuck!” Mason slammed back against the locker as Brett bit down on his shoulder. “It was dark, mostly. We were all dancing in the middle of the floor. You guys had me in the middle...Liam was at my back. You were in front of me.”

“And what was I doing?” Brett asked, dropping down between Mason’s legs. “Turn around for me.”

“Can I put my hands down?” Mason asked, the muscles aching as he did as told. He kept himself back from the locker but Brett seemed to have other plans, pushing him until he was flush against it and his dick was trapped against the skin warmed metal surface.

“Just don’t touch.” Brett conceded, biting below his ass. Mason groaned and pressed his forehead against the metal, closing his eyes again. At least Brett couldn’t see him do it this time.

“You were grinding on me, holding my hips.” Mason began, shuddering as Brett’s teeth sunk into his ass and another moan fell from his lips. “And you kept telling Liam to touch me.”

“And did he?” Brett asked, trailing kisses up the swell of his ass before laving his tongue over his lower back.

“He shoved his hand down my pants. But he wouldn’t let me do anything. You told him not to.” Mason said, shifting his hips slightly. Brett growled against his spine, biting down hard on his muscle and making him yelp. 

“Stop moving.” He ordered, spreading Mason’s cheeks apart and blowing on his hole. 

“Fucking hell,” he whimpered as his thighs trembled. “Brett-“

“Keep talking. If I have to ask you again, game over.” Brett warned. Mason jerked his head back to look down at him, surprised to find him completely sincere. For a moment, doubt crept into his head. Did Brett not want this as much as he did? Was this really just a game to him? He swallowed hard and nodded, turning back to the lockers and taking a slow breath.

“So you had Liam keep teasing me-“ He began, tensing as Brett let go of him. He kept quiet as the other man stood, refusing to look as Brett gently grabbed his hips. 

“Mason? Hey, look at me.” He encouraged softly, his tone gentler than before.

“You had him teasing me,” Mason continued as he turned around. He couldn’t quite meet Brett’s gaze and the werewolf frowned, carefully gripping his jaw and tilting his head back up to catch his eyes. “And then you started to touch me and I came from that. From both of you.” He finished, heart throbbing under the intensity of the gaze before him.

“What happened a moment ago?” Brett asked, resting his hand on the side of Mason’s neck. “Did I do something wrong? If I went too far-“

“It was nothing,” Mason added quickly. Disappointment flashed over his features and he sighed, relenting. “I was being stupid.”

“Mason Hewitt,” Brett chastised lightly. “You’re anything but stupid.”

“Sometimes I am.” Mason sighed. “Seriously, I’m fine and I really liked what you were doing. Can we get back to the teeth and the biting? I was totally into that.”

“Will you talk if I do?” Brett asked, rubbing circles into the hip he was still holding. “Tell me what’s on your mind, gorgeous.”

“It wasn’t a big deal.” Mason dropped his head but Brett growled softly, flashing his eyes at him. His fist wrapped around Mason’s dick and he stroked slowly, biting at his throat as Mason moaned. “Fuck, Brett.” He shuddered as Brett’s thumb gathered pre-cum at the tip and spread it around the head.

“Keep talking, doll.” He pressed a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. “What crossed your mind?” He asked again, stroking Mason a second time and squeezing lightly.

“That I don’t-“ Mason swore through his teeth and bucked into Brett’s grasp, head falling to the side. “Fuck!” He thrust up into his hold as the fire coiled low in his belly, everything in him aching for his release. 

“Come on, doll. Show me how pretty you look when you’re wrung out.” Brett sank his fangs into the side of his neck and Mason came with a broken cry, shuddering and pulsing into Brett’s hand.

Brett took his time milking him through his orgasm, muttering praise after praise against his skin as Mason’s brain went white. For a moment he was floating, lost in the bliss of the afterwaves of pleasure. All too soon, Brett’s touch was too much for his sensitive skin and he gently batted his hand away with a watery laugh. Fuck. He hadn’t even realized that he was crying. He bent down to grab his clothes, quietly thanking Brett as the other boy offered him a towel to clean himself up. “That was nice,” he said, wincing as the lame words registered a moment too late. “Er...sorry.”

“You’re cute like this.” Brett smiled and Mason’s heart flipped, his cheeks heating. 

“You don’t have to say that kind of stuff anymore. Game’s done.” He said softly. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. Brett’s eyes hardened and he took Mason by the wrist, bones straining against his skin from his tight grip. “Hey-“

“Is that what upset you?” Brett demanded, stepping closer. He couldn’t help but feel intimidated and a small whine of pain slipped through his teeth. Startled, Brett seemed to snap out of it as his eyes flashed yellow. He dropped Mason’s wrist and stepped back, lowering his head. “Sorry. Fuck. I fucked this up, didn’t I?” He ran a hand back through his hair and smiled hesitantly over at Mason. “This wasn’t just a game. I just thought it was a good excuse to get you to come along with me. You’re more than just a game to me, Mason. At least, I want you to be.”

“I didn’t really think you wanted more than this. That’s what happened. I thought it was just a game. That maybe you didn’t want me?” He phrased it carefully as a question, heart pounding as he waited for an answer.

“Mason. If I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t have brought you back here. I wouldn’t have made claims all over your body.” Brett stepped closer and settled his hands on his hips again. “How about you join me in the shower this time and I show you exactly how much I want you?” He lifted Mason’s wrist and pressed a kiss to it. “I’m sorry if I scared you. Sometimes it’s hard being gentle with humans. Liam’s not the only one that struggles with anger.”

“I’m not scared of you.” Mason said, dropping his clothes and wrapping his arms around Brett’s neck. “I really want this. I want you. Fuck, you have no idea.”

“I might know a thing or two.” Brett rubbed his nose against Mason’s throat. “Come on. I think there’s still a few inches of you I haven’t properly explored.” He lifted Mason and secured his hands under his ass, grinning as the human locked his legs tightly around his waist. “I want you too, you know. In case that wasn’t made clear.” Grinning, he captured Mason’s lips in a slow kiss and carried him back toward the showers.


End file.
